Andre Maddox (Anthony Montgomery)
Dr. Andre Maddox, MD is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera, General Hospital. He has been portrayed by actor Anthony Montgomery since the character's debut on November 6, 2015. Casting In September 2015, Soap Opera Digest reported that General Hospital had cast an African American actor for a "key role." The actor made quite an impression opposite one the show's popular leading ladies during his screen test. On October 22, 2015, it was announced that Anthony Montgomery would make his debut on November 6 as Anna Devane's (Finola Hughes) new psychiatrist. Montgomery was best known for his role of Travis Mayweather Star Trek: Enterprise and had a brief stint on General Hospital in 2011 as Aaron. Montgomery also had several prime time guest appearances on "Grey's Anatomy", "Baby Daddy", "House (TV series)" and "NCIS (TV series)". Soaps In Depth reported that Jon Lindstrom had only agreed to return to the series on a recurring basis and had already finished taping. To continue the story, the writers have Andre take over Anna Devane's (Finola Hughes) case from Kevin. Storylines Maddox is contacted by Dr. Kevin Collins to take over Anna Devane's case. However, Anna is hesitant because Andre is a stranger and clash during their first session. Anna ends up inviting him to Thanksgiving at Patrick house where he meets Patrick, Sam, Emma, and Danny. Shortly after he and Anna arrive there he is shocked to learn that Emma is Anna's granddaughter. On December 2 he ends up being Morgan's doctor to see if he is bi-polar or not. He wants Morgan to take mood stabilizer and tell him that he needs to be monitor and that Bi-polar does not go away but is treatable. Later Carly and Michael ask Dr. Maddox about Morgan but he cannot tell them since Morgan is an adult and did not sign off to do so, but he does tell them to keep open communication with Morgan. On December 3 he shows up on the pier while Anna is there he asks Anna when she will be in therapy again since she has not been to another secession. He tells Anna that she has to deal with her guilt. Anna tells him that she doesn't need his services anymore. To which he replies if she doesn't come to therapy he will be forced to go to the police and tell them about Carlos. Anna gets angry about this were Maddox explains that the shooting is still tearing Anna up inside. Anna then replies but the man I thought I killed may not dead. Maddox asks Anna if there is some on PCPD that she doesn't trust. Anna tell him that she doesn't trust DA Paul Hornsby since he had the body the police found cremated and the reports show that the body was only shot twice and she shot Carlos four times. Later he tells Anna if "Paul is as dangerous as you say you need to be careful". Crimes Committed Health and Vitals References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:2010s Category:Fictional medical personnel Category:Fictional doctors Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Characters created by Jean Passanante Category:Characters created by Shelly Altman